edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a made for TV movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series, Ed, Edd n Eddy. The movie aired in Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, in Australia on June 5, 2009, in Southeast Asia on June 13, 2009, in Latin America on September 27, 2009, in Italy 24 July, 2009, in Spain 6 November, 2009, in North America on November 8, 2009, and in Poland on December 30, 2009. The movie centers around Ed, Edd and Eddy's search for Eddy's Brother who, until the movie, was an unseen character. Summary Eddy's most ambitious scam ever goes awry, leaving the cul-de-sac nearly destroyed, and the neighborhood kids (save Sarah and Jimmy) battered, bruised and furious. They angrily pursue the Eds as they flee the cul-de-sac. Amidst the chaos, Eddy searches for the only person who can help them: his older brother. The Kankers join the chase when they learn that their "boyfriends" are in danger. Eddy's brother is finally found, and turns out to be a mean, sadistic bully who gets a thrill out of picking on Eddy. For the first time ever, Eddy feels remorse for his actions, and offers a tearful apology. The neighborhood kids and the Kankers are so appalled by his brother's behavior, and so touched by Eddy's apology, that they attack his brother, rendering him helpless, then forgive the Eds for everything. The movie ends with the characters marching off singing the "friendship" song. Story The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; Plot With no explanation, we see The Lane, completely destroyed. The place is a wreck. There is an oil spill, ice cream, a tree that's been smashed, debris, a broken half of a house, etc. Ed is seen running into his room, blocking his door with his sock and a sack larger than his bedroom door, filled with all of his property, including buttered toast, and hurries to Edd's House, interrupting Sarah who is making a false movie of Jimmy the Pirate with a cardboard camera. Edd attempts writing a letter to his parents of the big mistake he has made of the scam, restarting several times. Ed then comes to rush him and they both move on to Eddy's House. Eddy is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. It is Ed and Edd who show up at Eddy's, but then they see the shadows of the other kids and hurry to Eddy's Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door. Soon, Eddy locks up the door with several locks and items. Eddy blames Edd for the scam, but Ed hears footsteps downstairs. Eddy gets Edd to listen by the door with one of Eddy's Brother's glasses. Soon, when Ed is eating butter toast, and Edd sweats like mad and drops the glass, this gives the sound signal for the Cul-de-Sac kids who are stalking the Eds for the scam. The Eds panic, and try to find a escape. The window and the air vent are no use, since they're both blocked by brick walls. Ed tries to escape riding on the taxidermy camel sculpture, but to no avail. Then, the Eds find an "In Case of Movie Break Glass" (a fourth wall break, indicating Eddy's brother is aware of the show) fire-emergency like container. After Eddy breaks the glass, they find a peanut. Ed cracks it open to reveal a key! Eddy realizes that the key is for his brother's car! So the Eds get in the car. However, the kids (Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, & Plank) have already broken down the door to the room, each revealing themselves to be horribly injured, especially Rolf who looks like he's had several large bites taken out of him. The car won't start, so Ed pushes his legs through the bottom of the car and moves it (just think of it like a foot powered Flinstones Car). All three Eds crash out of the roof, and escape in a very-life threatening manner. The Eds are hurrying and crash into several things, including a lamppost, a fire hydrant and Rolf's House. Kevin is seen with several bruises but very angry and still strong who is riding on his bike. Rolf has part of his abdomen bitten off and he is riding Wilfred, his pig. Jonny has a bear trap on his head, a mousetrap on his finger, and a clothespin on his neck, Plank has several chips off his wood board body, and Nazz is wearing a cardboard box to cover up her nudity(much of her hair has been sheared off also). Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy wonder what's going on, and see the Eds being chased by the rest of the kids. Rolf bites Ed's leg when the car is on top of two fences, and Edd and Eddy grab Ed back into the car and Rolf and Wilfred smash into a garbage dumpster. Kevin finds track of the Eds at the Junkyard, and the Eds are now in crazy manner spinning in circles. Edd in the process gets carsick and uses a paper bag to throw up. Now entering the Peach Creek Estates Construction Site, Kevin manages to climb on top of the car, Rolf and Wilfred open the hood of the car, and Nazz, Jonny, and Plank get on the car top as well. The five angry kids are staring at the Eds, and Ed blames Eddy for the scam, then Eddy blames Edd for the scam. Edd grabs onto a playground spin-wheel, sending Wilfred, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf flying off. The Eds ultimately escape successfully but still screaming. The kids think that the Eds won't return to the cul-de-sac, so they decide to look for the Eds. Although Nazz doesn't want to look for the Eds anymore, Kevin brings her along. Rolf packs up a huge amount of luggage on top of Wilfred and dresses up differently going off alone. Jimmy & Sarah decide to have a picnic while watching The Eds getting attacked by the other kids and go on a search of their own. The Eds manage to escape into a desert, and are now in a good mood, until Ed crashes into a rock and the car explodes. Eddy complains and gets angry at Ed for that, and soon, Eddy suggests that they go to his older brother's place to escape the angry kids. Edd and Ed agree because it sounds like the only good plan. Edd decides to label the wreckage from the car "Out of Order" with his hand held label printer. Big mistake. Meanwhile, back in the cul-de-sac, Jonny escapes to his "Melon Cave". He climbs up a tree, pushes a button disguised as a bird egg, which opens a secret door in the tree's bark.Jonny goes through the door and enters the melon cave. Then, he and Plank change into Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood once again. He then escapes the cul-de-sac and sets off on his voyage to find the Eds. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nazz are sharing a moment with each other. However, the two are pelted with flies, and Kevin's bike crashes into The Peach Orchard. Nazz tries to hug Kevin after she thought he asked if she was okay but Kevin was referring to his bike. Nazz starts to get irritated with Kevin paying more attention to his bike than her. Nazz thinks that they will have gone to Eddy's Bro's place. They then set off together after fixing his bike. Rolf ends up in the desert the Eds ended up in and sees the car wreckage next to the rock. He tracks the Eds in a strange way noticing the damaged car in the desert. Wilfred keeps getting in the way and makes problems for Rolf. Rolf cooks an egg and a muffin to find fingerprints of the Eds, and Wilfred ends up eating the egg and muffin. Rolf then notices Edd's label on the trunk door, and claims to Wilfred that they will find them by nightfall. For the Eds, they go through a field full of cows. Ed decides to draw a picture of Eddy on a cow's udder. Soon, Eddy finds a postcard from his brother from an amusement park called Mondo A-Go Go. Edd then gets shocked when he hears that Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, and the address Eddy's Brother wrote where he lives is illegible and Edd can't read the address even with a magnifying glass. Edd does a quick recap of Eddy's Brother's personality and comes to the conclusion that he is a prankster. The Eds then wonder where would a prankster hang out. Ed then pulls out one of his comic books that has an advertisement for the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. The Eds then voyage to the factory to see if his brother is there. Sarah and Jimmy arrive at the Trailer Park, and the Kankers are there. The Kankers are washing their clothes, and find Jimmy. Jimmy, being tormented like a baby (and being called "Dutch"), grabs the Kankers' attention and Sarah shows up. The Kankers however beat up and torment Sarah by giving her a "Wet Willy". Then, Jimmy who wants to stop the Kankers tormenting them, tells the three sisters that the cul-de-sac kids want to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy because the Eds made them angry, and this also reveals Jimmy and Sarah knew what happened about this scam prank. The Kankers don't want their "boyfriends" to be attacked, so they hunt for the kids who want to get Ed, Edd and Eddy. After going through a field of very tall sunflowers, and after having an awkward talk about sextants, the Eds reach the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Meanwhile, Rolf enters the cow field the Eds were previously in. He drinks some milk from a fat cow (the cow was too fat to have her legs be on grass and her legs are up in the air), but then finds Ed's drawing of Eddy on the cow's udder. He is distracted and he loses Wilfred and all his stuff. The Eds now enter the Gag Factory, which seems abandoned. Edd states that Ed's comic was printed over 10 years ago. Ed and Eddy find some gags but Edd goes on to see if Big Bro ever worked there. After finding the records have disintegrated to dust, he searches for Eddy and Ed, who have mysteriously vanished. Before he leaves the room, he leaves another clue with his labeling device (labeling a drawer with "Dusty Dusty Dusty"). Lonely, he looks around the deserted factory, and finds Eddy with a butcher knife chopped in his head and Ed with a fork shoved through his head. Much to his horror Edd screams. However the knife and fork are fake. Ed offers an apology giving him a can of jelly beans. Edd opens it and a thousand fake spring-loaded snakes and Edd shoot out of the factory. Kevin and Nazz, riding up the hills, notice the snakes falling out the sky and see the factory, with the roof blown off, in the distance: Kevin is sure the Eds are at the factory. Back at the field, Rolf gets angry, and he is trying to use one of his shoes to give Wilfred a spanking. Wilfred sees this, and attacks Rolf, dumps all his luggage on top of Rolf, and runs off on his own. Rolf gets a meat grinder stuck on his head, and he starts cursing in foreign language. Ed and Eddy are looking for Edd (who was shot out of the factory) to see he is hanging from a rock above a waterfall. Ed throws Eddy at him and they both fall down the waterfall! But they survive. Eddy says it was a trick his brother taught him when he was a whaler. When Edd hears this, he says they should build a boat and sail about the river leading to the ocean to find out if Eddy's brother is near there. Ed and Eddy agree. For Sarah and Jimmy, they're carrying luggage by the Kankers like slaves past the cow field. Sarah is able to distract the Kankers when she fools Lee saying "Nice nail polish", and Lee gives her red paint to do the same. Sarah smashes the paint can into Lee's hand, is able to smash the wheelbarrow into a tree with Lee and Marie, but May is chasing Sarah and Jimmy. Meanwhile, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood set out to find the Eds back in Peach Creek. After searching everywhere, Splinter suggests they take a bus to find the Eds. Kevin and Nazz go inside the factory but the Eds are long gone. Nazz discovers that they were there, evidenced by one of the file cabinets labeled "Dusty Dusty Dusty" by Edd. The floor Nazz is standing on gives way, and she falls and pushes a lever activating the entire factory. Kevin's bike is on a rising conveyor belt and Nazz who was trying to get it gets caught on the conveyor belt leading to a mulcher. Kevin reaches over and grabs his falling bike before being crushed. But Nazz falls, Kevin catches her resulting in which both of them fall into the mulcher. The Eds, still at the waterfall, are building their boat to freedom. During this, Ed catches Edd's hat and it comes off. The only catch being the audience doesn't see it. Edd then unveils the boat as the "S.S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck" (named by Ed). The boat then launches into the lake and away they go! Sarah and Jimmy are hiding from the Kankers in the sunflower field, but the sisters are arguing and eventually move on. Sarah and Jimmy escape the sunflowers and spot Wilfred, by luring him with a caramel candied apple, and they ride through the field to escape. Back in Peach Creek, Jonny and Plank, take a bus with $1.25, and the lower body of adults can be seen. Splinter the Wonderwood is driving the bus from 160 Downtown to "Vengeance". They are seen driving through a highway towards a city. The Eds end up in a swamp after their boat crashed. After a light argument, Ed and Eddy run off enjoying themselves. Edd then hears them calling to him for help. He finds them in quicksand. Ed and Eddy are crying and struggling to stay alive while Edd makes a rope. By the time Edd is finished, however, Ed and Eddy's heads have disappeared. Edd begins bawling, blaming himself for their deaths. However, Ed and Eddy are next to him, laughing and saying it was a joke for the quicksand was only ankle deep. An enraged Edd starts to leave. After wading through the swamp and slipping on the dock, he labels it with "Caution," Eddy who is still laughing tries to get Edd to return but they only start yelling at each other. In the end Edd starts to head back home. Eddy starts crying hysterically yelling to Edd that the scam was his OWN fault. (Eddy's fault, NOT Edd) Much to Edd's shock he stops and turns to Eddy. Eddy then apologizes for his horrible choices and calls himself a "foul up wannabe loser" as he continues crying, Edd forgives Eddy and the Eds head for Eddy's brother's location once again. Nazz and Kevin are still alive and end up in a the same swamp some time later. Nazz is very annoyed with Kevin caring more about his bike than her. After they start a camp fire the two share a moment, but Kevin brings his bike closer to them. After Kevin ruins an intimate moment by mentioning his bike, Nazz, now infuriated, throws Kevin's bike into a tree yelling: "THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!" Kevin leaves to retrieve it but comes back to see that Nazz is missing. Nazz cries for help, supposedly captured by the Kankers. Later in the night Rolf is out in the swamp looking for a way out. After Rolf falls and the meat grinder busts open, he sees the Kankers standing above him and they recognize him as "one of the bullies who wants to kill our boyfriends". Since Ed is tired of walking, the Eds decide to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Eddy mentions they passed a motel a way back but Edd reminds him that it costs money, of which they don't have. (Eddy comments he would have money if the scam worked.) So they start setting up a small camp in the middle of a park. Edd goes and labels the entire place, just like his own house, (most noticeably "Yet Another Boulder") as he feels it is strange living in an unlabeled environment. Ed eventually sleeps while Eddy can't because he's on top of a sharp rock. The next morning Kevin spots a figure in front of him that seems to look like Eddy and he chases after it. It was actually Marie disguised as Eddy, and she and the rest of the Kankers kidnap Kevin. Edd wakes up to find Ed and Eddy on top of him. Ed gets hungry and suggests they get something to eat, but end up walking off the edge of a cliff into a Ferris wheel in an amusement park by the sea. Ed flings them off, and they crash into a sign that says Mondo A-Go Go. Edd recognizes the name from Eddy's postcard and realize they are where Eddy's Brother lives. After searching the park they find a whale shaped trailer. They think it's Eddy's Brother's trailer after he told them that his brother was a whaler. Before Eddy can knock on the door the Kankers stop them, while carrying the rest of the Cul-de-Sac kids (except Jonny and Plank, since they were on a bus). Eddy finds his brother who does live in that trailer that is shaped like a whale and tells him that the other kids want to attack him and his friends for nothing. Eddy's Brother then acts nice and hugs Eddy in return, and Edd is really nervous meeting Eddy's Brother tries to be formal, but Eddy's brother mistakes him for Eddy's girlfriend. Eddy's Brother twists Eddy's ankle around, in a game of "uncle" then starts beating up Eddy just like the old days. Edd tries to stand up against his brother, who glares at him, and smashes him using Eddy. The Kankers, the kids, and Ed panic, and all of them realize that Eddy's Brother is a jerk and try to tell Eddy's Brother to leave Eddy alone. Ed now becomes serious and angry, and pulls out a hinge bolt from Eddy's Brother's door. Because Eddy was holding onto the door for dear life as his brother was trying to pull him off, the door slingshoted into Eddy's Brother's face, nearly knocking him dead. Everybody then looks at Eddy with sympathy. Eddy confesses that he made up everything about his brother so people would like him. The kids start chasing after the Eds again, and Eddy swears to just bring the consequences already. But suddenly, a gang of cheerful cul-de-sac kids throw Eddy in the air with joy and Sarah hugs Ed. Nazz kisses Eddy on the cheek telling him what an awesome dude he is (probably for telling the truth finally, and since Eddy already got pretty beaten up by his brother.) just before Jonny shows up. He and Plank (as Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood) beats up the Eds thinking that the kids were still trying to get revenge on them. The kids immediately beat up Jonny and Plank. Kevin then offers everyone to go to his house for jawbreakers to celebrate, forgive the Eds for all the scams they ever pulled, and forget that those scams ever happened. They happily agree as all the kids carry the Eds home Eddy states they are finally cool! Edd breaks the 4th wall by saying it has taken them 130 episodes , 4 specials, and a movie to achieve this. And they all run homeward singing the "Friendship Song", leaving a beat-up Jonny and Plank on the ground while the Kankers drag Eddy's brother into his trailer for a little "mouth to mouth". Edd labels the TV screen "The End"... or is it? After the end credits, the movie takes us back to the Melon Cave. Jonny, enraged that he is now ostracized by the cul-de-sac, announces the goody-goody two shoes Captain Melonhead has come to an end and that "the Gourd" (Jonny) and "Timber the Dark Shard" (Plank) will have revenge on the entire cul-de-sac!!! Fortunately, Plank broke the forth wall by telling Jonny that there is no time left because it is the end of the movie. Jonny then asks "What movie?" The AKA Cartoon logo is displayed with a melon rind in the background. Cast and Characters *Tony Sampson as Eddy, the protagonist of the film. He still has his greedy and immature behavior and love for his brother until he learns from his mistakes. He rarely acts nice to anyone until the end when he gives up his old ways when his brother was discovered a fraud. *Matt Hill as Ed, the nuthouse of the Eds. He is still behaving immature, but acts really nice to his friends. In this film, he is referred to as the bravest of the group. His convincing sadness touches Eddy, causing him to change himself. *Samuel Vincent as Edd, the most intelligent of the group. He is easily frustrated by Eddy's bad attitude and immature behavior. He loses his frustration when Eddy gives up his old ways for friendship. *Kathleen Barr as Kevin, the secondary antagonist of the film. He brings Nazz with him on the quest on his bike. Even though he brought Nazz along with him, all he cared about was his bike making Nazz angry, and decides to dump him. In the end, he loses his bike for good when the Kankers smash it to pieces, and he eventually befriends the Eds for the first time. *Peter Kelamis as Rolf. He brings Wilfred, Victor, Bridget, Gertrude, and a load of other things with him on the quest. All he cared about was pounding the Eds and abused Wilfred. His pig eventually leaves his wrathful owner, and doesn't seem to be returning back to him. *Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. She went with Kevin along for the quest. She trusted him with her life, until she found out that Kevin only cared about his bike more and decided to go with Eddy. *Keenan Christenson as Jimmy. He goes along with Sarah for the quest until the two are kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. *Janyse Jaud as Sarah. She goes along with Jimmy for the ride. This time, she has to trust Jimmy rather than vice versa as they are kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. *Buck as Jonny 2x4, the tertiary antagonist of the film. He and Plank portray Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood on the run for the Eds. Jonny appears to be the nuthouse for still carrying Plank around and tormenting the cul-de-sac. *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker, shown as the leader to saving the girls' "boyfriends" before the cul-de-sac kids get to them. *'Erin Fitzgerald' as May Kanker, one of the Kanker Sisters wanting to save her "Big Ed" from the neighborhood kids. *'Kathleen Barr' as Marie Kanker, determined to stop the kids from beating up on her "Cutie-Pie". *Terry Klassen as Eddy's Brother, the quaternary and true antagonist of the film. At first, he seems to be everything the kids have heard of, but he is really a sadistic, ruthless, contemptuous, and cruel young man who ravenously desires his pleasure for torturing Eddy. He is ultimately beaten when Ed sends the door from his trailer flying towards him. Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening at Rio Theatre in Vancouver, on April 1, on A.K.A. Cartoon's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for EEnE), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "MY BIG BRO'S PLACE!". The movie aired in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. The movie then aired on September 27, 2009, in Latin America. It was then confirmed on fansite Edtropolis.com that Danny Antonucci found out the movie was airing in North America on November 8, 2009. Afterwards, a trailer was released for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", a weekend of Eds' episodes before the movie. The only movie scenes in this trailer are Eddy and Edd falling off the waterfall and Jimmy and Sarah in Mondo a Go-Go (though Eddy's brother still isn't visible). Another trailer specifically for the movie was released on cartoonnetwork.com and youtube.com (courtesy of Bunji from The3Eds) showcasing various scenes from the movie, but not spoiling it too much. These are Bunji's thoughts on the trailer: As of November 16, 2009, the movie is available to buy from the US iTunes Store, for $5.99. http://itunes.apple.com/WebObjects/MZStore.woa/wa/viewTVSeason?i=339051158&id=337383409&s=143441 Trivia/Goofs *When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, Ed transforms comically into Fish Ed (Dueling Eds), Vintage Cartoon Ed (Ed-n-Seek), Mascot Ed (Tight End Ed), Lothar the Viking (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw), Old Ed (Take This Ed and Shove It), Young Ed (Every Which Way But Ed), and a hot dog (Take This Ed and Shove It), supposedly to indicate Ed's life flashing before him. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in what is apparently their final adventure (unless Jonny decides against becoming The Gourd). *Eddy’s Brother is the first character outside of the twelve main human characters who appears on-screen, and is voice by somebody out of the regular cast. Whats funny about this is that his voice is done by Terry Klassen, the main voice directer of the show. *The scam is not released but it shows Jonny with a bear trap on his head, a mousetrap on his finger, and a clothespin on his neck, Nazz with her hair shaved and a box on her body to cover her nudity, and Rolf with at least 3 or 4 bites out of him! Ouch! *When Jonny/Melonhead gets on the city bus he is freaked out by the adults and bounces off of people's legs while trying to find his pal Plank/Splinter. This is the first time realistic adult figures are seen in any part of the show (The parents' arms are seen grabbing the kids in a previous episode, and Ed has a nightmare of being scolded by his mom, but 'she' is really Jonny). Of course, Eddy's brother is also soon seen (but is a character). *Ed's right shoe and sock are absent for the entire movie, it only appears for the first few seconds, since he used them to barricade the door. However, there's a goof where it returns back in the scene where Edd and Eddy fight. Later, the right one is missing again. *When preparing to launch the S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck, Ed accidentally removes Double D's cap. Eddy responds with, "MY EYES! They're burning!". Ed then asks, "Does it hurt Double D?" This gives many to believe that whatever is under Double D's hat is an abnormal deformity, or a beyond-serious injury (possibly from the Dodgeball Incident). *Nazz tends to be more flirtatious toward Kevin during the pursuit of the Eds. Either Kevin doesn't see her advances or is too preoccupied with his bike, or the Eds, to notice. *Rolf during the egg frying scene is disturbed by Wilfred. He yells at him saying. "Do you think this is party time from 1999? NO!!!" A reference to a song with the line, "Party like it's 1999." *Peach Creek Jr. High is briefly seen in the background in the movie. *The way Ed uses his feet to power Eddy's Brother's Car is a reference to The Flinstones. *Lemon Brook is briefly shown, the same town where the Lemon Brook Lumpers from "Tight End Ed" came from. *When Lee looks up, for a split second you can see that she actually has 3 eyes! *The Melon Cave mentioned from "Robbin' Ed" by Captain Melonhead appears in the movie. It is a parody of the Batcave. *This is the second time in the show's history that a character mentions a real TV show; Eddy mentions the TV show Matlock when talking about what his brother might be doing when they are boarding the S.S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck.. ** Kevin mentions "Car 54, Where are you?" In the episode "They call him Mister Ed" when questioning Rolf about his police outfit. (Section bellow quoted from "They call him Mister Ed" Page as proof.) This means it is not the first time a character mentions a real life show. *In the movie, Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, but he could have read the address from the box his brother sent him in "An Ed is Born," and in the episode "Nagged to Ed", he said, "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once", meaning he DOES know the address, thought it is possible he forgot between the time period. Or that his parents simply sent the postcards for him and try to keep him from finding out the address by smudging off the brother's return addresses, or the address got smudged from being in Eddy's pocket (like Sarah's diary), and his parents never thought it was important enough to tell Eddy his brother's address. *The theme park name, Mondo A-Go Go, is a possible reference to the movie Monster A Go-Go. *Ed mentions the Julio Iglesias song "To All The Girls I've Loved Before" when they are "sinking" in quicksand. *Several times the movie broke the fourth wall: **The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in an "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container (a reference to many cases of the sort, usually saying "emergency", not "movie"). After they open it, the find the peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie". **Eddy gets out from under the Mondo-a-Go-Go Billboard and says "I'm starting to hate slapstick." **Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie to achieve being popular. **After the movie, Edd labels the TV screen with "The End" before the credits roll. **In the end, Plank told Jonny that the movie was over, and Jonny replies by saying "What Movie?". This quote shows that Jonny was unaware of the fact that they were in a movie. *The Eds make a reference to The Wizard of Oz. At one point, Eddy says, "If only you had a brain, Ed" to which Ed says "Have a heart, Eddy" and Double D, from behind, says, "Courage, courage Eddward!" and they have no place to stay. These are the things Dorothy along with her friends in the movie want to ask the Wizard for and what they lacked. Eddy's aforementioned line could also be a reference to the song from that movie If I Only Had a Brain. *When Nazz said, "Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!", her lips don't move. *When Rolf said "son of the shepherd" while in the desert, the closed captioning said "side of my temper". *The movie contains proof that the Eds and the other children do live in the 21st century. The cup that Edd uses to listen to the children that are outside of Eddy's Brother's door says, "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater". This indicates that his brother won the title when he was still living at home and this would lead viewers to logically conclude that the Peach Creek children live in the 21st century. *In the movie if one listens carefully they will hear familiar lines from old episodes like: *Nazz's last name is revealed to be "Van Bartonschmeer" (confirmed spelling by her voice actress, Erin Fitzgerald). *In one scene, Rolf cooks an egg on a muffin. This could be a reference to the name of McDonald's Breakfast Meal, the Egg McMuffin. *At the end of the movie and during the credits, the kids sing "Friends are There to Help You". *At one point Ed says, "The hills are alive!" and Eddy says, "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot!" This is a reference to The Sound of Music. *Look at Ed's feet when he yells "I helped too!" during Edd and Eddy's fight. You can see that both shoes are on his feet. Moments later, the right one is missing again. *During the scene where the Eds run through Eddy's house, you see pictures of Eddy's relatives (silhouettes, of course). *Listen closely when Captain Melonhead attacks Eddy. Eddy cries "Jonny, wait!", so he figured out that Jonny is Captain Melonhead, he might have figured that out before the movie. After all, the other kids knew right away that he was Jonny last time. *Edd seems to have a labeling addiction: **He labeled the wreckage from Eddy's brother's car with "Out of Order" **He labeled the drawers at the gag factory with "Dusty Dusty Dusty" **He labeled a dock that he spilled mud on with "Caution" (that quickly drifted away) **He labeled everything at the park that the Eds were sleeping (most noticeably, "Yet Another Boulder") **He even labeled the TV screen after the movie with "The End," a sweet tie-in to the opening of the first episode *At the end of the movie, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo had a watermelon on the background, a tribute to Captain Melonhead. *When Plank drives the bus, the city in the distance has a building that looks the the Space Needle. This means that Jonny and Plank could be near or in Washington. Or is could be Vancouver which has a similar skyline. Or it could be the Harbour Centre building that looks similar to the space needle. (Plus the show is made there.) Of course, seeing as how late Jonny and Plank were at the ending, it is possible that either Jonny got on the wrong bus, or they were VERY far from the cul-de-sac. *When Eddy and Edd fall from the waterfall and land in the water, a treasure chest and other interesting things can be seen briefly under the splash they make. *Ed was severely bruised and Double D was very dirty during the car chase and desert scenes. But when they get to the cow field, they are completely normal again (except that Ed is still missing a shoe). *At the scene in the factory where Eddy and Ed scare Edd, Ed says: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead!" This is a possible reference to a line used in Peter Gabriel's song "Games Without Frontiers". The original line is: "If looks could kill they probably will!" *Eddy's ID card from the episode Your Ed Here makes an appearance at the beginning when all the junk in Eddy's suitcase explodes. *Goof: In past episodes that feature Eddy's Brother's room (i.e. O-Ed Eleven), the door is black on the outside, and it's barricaded. In here, the door is brown-ish on the outside (but still black on the inside), and it's barricaded on the inside. *Look closely in the scene where Eddy shows Ed the postcard. In Eddy's chain-wallet, we see Eddy's school picture for "Smile for the Ed", a painful reminder of yet another attempt to gain his brother's room lost. *Wikipedia lists the movie as a Road movie, a movie that takes place during a journey (to Eddy's brother's place). In addition, they also listed the movie in other releases, teasing a possible DVD release. *Edd says that he can't sleep in an unlabeled environment. However, he slept quite soundly in the tent in Hot Buttered Ed without a label in sight. He was also capable of sleeping almost anywhere in Scrambled Ed, though he was completely exhausted at the time from building the Golden Gate Bridge with toothpicks. Also in Momma's Little Ed, when Edd slept in Eddy's room, there wasn't a single label in sight (maybe because it was too dark). However, in that episode he hasn't slept in probably 20+ hours, so maybe he was too tired to care. *In the opening credits, we see The Lane completely destroyed. When the Eds are escaping the kids in Eddy's brother's car, they rode on the lane being chased by Rolf. During this scene, we see no destruction. The Eds must have either skipped the destroyed part of the lane (because the car actually landed on the lane's fences) or someone must have cleaned it all up, but it is impossible for the destruction to be cleaned up in which it has been about an hour at most between the time of the scam and the start of the chase (though it is possible the car landed in an untouched area of the lane). *Just because a series is canceled does not mean it is forgotten - there is a reference to "The Brothers Grunt" in this movie. As Edd is walking back home, there is a sign that says "Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park", a reference to one of the episodes of "The Brothers Grunt". *At the beginning of the movie where Rolf is biting Ed's foot but fails to capture him which sends the Ed's flying to the dumpster. If you look closely at the sign it says "Go ahead and dump." The sign also breaks the fourth wall and indicates that there is a commercial break, which the movie fades to black. *Even though a hopscotch board, shoes, (most likely Jimmy's) and an ant-covered ice cream cone are seen, Sarah and Jimmy had no clue what had happened. They should have heard the commotion, even if they had been inside one of their houses. Quotes *'Edd': as he writes letter "It is with great shame that I regrettfully confess to the involvment of the inexcusable, unconciousable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, detestable-" in a choking voice and tears spilling with scratchy writing "-immoral, thoughtless, HURTFUL-" halts "Oh, what have we done?!" out bawling crashes in Ed: worrisome "Double D!" ---- *'Edd': "In case of movie break glass?!" Eddy: "Bingo!" the container "My bro's always prepared!" the peanut "A peanut?!" Ed: in the middle of Edd and Eddy "Cheap movie." ---- *'Rolf': Rolf's vengeance will be slow and painful like Papa's tranquil anecdotes, Ed-boys! ---- *'Kevin': Time for payback! Jonny: Plank wants first crack at him! Rolf: Rolf will use their hides to transport to nugefweger! Nazz: to the guys on the roof of Eddy's Brother's car Like, thanks for the help up here, guys! Duh! ---- *'Ed': "Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy." Eddy: "What doesn't?" ---- *'Ed': "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, EDDY!!!" Eddy: "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot..." ---- *''scares Double D with a fake fork through his head, and with blank, white eyes'' Ed: "If looks could kill, I'd be dead......." ---- *'Edd': But, Eddy, your brother has always been somewhat of an enigma. I got nothing to go on! ---- *'Edd' the name of the boat: "S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck?!" sees Ed laughing Eddy: "Surprised you didn't run out of paint." ---- *'Eddy': Where's your fauna now, Mr. Duck Boat? Edd: The collision was unavoidable, Eddy. It was the unpredictable current that proved unfavorable. Eddy: himself in the back of his neck because he got a mosquito bite Unbelievable! All I know is that we're stuck in the swamp while in the middle of nowhere! Big Bro ain't gonna be impressed. Edd: Is that what you think?! That I'm here to impress your brother?! That I would forsake my home and family for something as trivial as... Ed: Edd BUTTERED TOAST!!! ---- *''and Eddy begin to sink in quicksand while struggling to get out'' Edd: Make no sudden movements. You're sinking in QUICKSAND!!! Eddy: QUICKSAND?! ED, WE'RE DONE FOR!!! Ed: WE ARE SO "IN MANURE!!" Eddy: Immature, stupid, IMMATURE!! Oh man! We're really sinking now! Ed: To all the girls I loved before!! ---- *'Edd': "No, no, NO!" searches through the quicksand "Where are you? Ed? Ed?" start to spill "Oh, don't you give up on me! Answer me! Please? Oh-oh why, oh why didn't you listen to me?!" weeps "This is all my fault! I should've never let you leave the cul-de-sac!" hovers above him cries "Thank you, Ed. My goodness, Ed. That's filthy." ---- *'Ed': bawling "Say it ain't so! We are three no more, Eddy! Like hop, skip, and no jump. Like up, up, and no away. Like blah, blah without the other blah!" Eddy: Edd "FINE! GO HOME! I don't blame you! Like everything's my fault!" wails "Yeah! You heard me! A foul, a wannabee loser!" wailing Edd: towards Eddy "Um, Eddy?" Eddy: "What?" wailing Edd: "Your shirt, Eddy." Eddy: to Edd "My shirt?" Edd: to tear-soaked spot on Eddy's shirt "Are those salt deposits from your lamentations" Eddy's nose "Gotcha!" ---- *'Ed': "STOP! I demand you tickle each other right now!" Edd and Eddy: "STAY OUT OF IT, ED!" Ed: "The evil dark side has consumed them BOTH! Trouble! Bad! Big!" ---- *'Eddy': Double D! You got any bright ideas? (Shows Edd throwing up) ---- *'Eddy': If only you HAD a brain, Ed. Ed: Ow, come on, Eddy, have a heart! Edd: Courage, COURAGE EDDWARD! ---- *'Rolf': Shed tears no more, fuss-bucket Nazz-girl! Rolf will unearth the Ed-boys and squash them like the parasites that infest Wilfred's tookus! This is Rolf's word!... Dawg. ---- *'Rolf': Wilfred! You interrupt Rolf's study! Do you think this is party time for 1999? NO! ---- *'Ed': I smell my fingers after I eat cheese! ---- *'Eddy's Brother' his brother Eddy: "Why's your girlfriend to Edd wearing a sock on her head?" Eddy surprised: "Girlfriend?" ---- *'Eddy's Brother': "Ugh... uncle..." then falls to the ground unconscious ---- *'Eddy': "We did it, Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby!" Edd: "And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie, Eddy!" Ed: "Let's sing a song!" kids then sing "[[Friends are There to Help You]"] ---- *'Jonny': What? There's no time left? It's the end of the movie? What movie?! Gallery File:Eee.jpg|Some very frightened Eds escape in Eddy's brother's car. File:Peachorchid copy.jpg|The Peach Orchard. File:Fake_Jonny.jpg|Does THIS look like Jonny to you?! File:Meloncave.jpg|The Melon Cave. File:Gagfactory.jpg|The Lemon Brook Gag Factory. File:Ed2.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap 2, Ed's Transformations. File:EEnEmovie_chest.PNG|The treasure chest. File:Under_her_Hair!.png|Lee has 3 eyes! Well, it's really just an error... File:BPS_city.jpg|The city seen as Melonhead and Splinter leave the cul-de-sac. File:Ngbbs4aa5a606f2542.jpg|Eddy's Brother. File:945.jpg|Marie dressed up like Eddy to trick Kevin. File:Evil_Jonny.jpg|Before...Hero... File:Gourd.jpg|After...Villain! File:AKA_Movie.jpg|A.K.A. Cartoon logo. Notice the watermelon on the background. File:Bps_logo_us.jpg|Movie logo, as seen in the North American trailer. File:Bps_scam.jpg|The 1st part of the scam. Nazz's outline is painted to the fence. File:Bps_scam2.jpg|The 2nd part of the infamous scam. File:Bps_scam3.jpg|A full view of the carnage. Video Gallery Trailers Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show Trailer REAL!|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish. Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia. Video:Ed Edd'n Eddys Big Picture Show OFFICAL U.S.A TV spot‎|Trailer for the "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Weekend Marathon", released late October 2009. Video:New Big Picture Show Trailer|The USA trailer, released in late October 2009. Clips Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show -Funny Scene|Eddy acts immature and thinks that it's funny to keep asking Edd to say sextant Video:Eddy's Brother|Eddy's Brother revealed Video:Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show - Final Scene|Final scene of the movie Whole Movie Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 1-9|Part 1 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 2-9|Part 2 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 3-9|Part 3 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 4-9|Part 4 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 5-9|Part 5 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 6-9|Part 6 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 7-9|Part 7 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 8-9|Part 8 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 9-9|Part 9 Video:"Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" Pt10 10/10|Part 10 Fan Commentary Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 1 Official Commentary|Part 1 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 2 Official Commentary|Part 2 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 3 Official Commentary|Part 3 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 4 Official Commentary|Part 4 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 5 Official Commentary|Part 5 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 6 Official Commentary|Part 6. Pause at 8:59 to see what's under Lee's hair. Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 7 Official Commentary|Part 7 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 8 Official Commentary|Part 8 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 9 Official Commentary|Part 9 See also *The Destruction of the Lane *The Melon Cave *The Gourd *Eddy's Brother *The Peach Orchard *S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show on The Cartoon Network Wiki References